


[Podfic] Rory's Guide to the Galaxy

by ermengarde



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fic_promptly prompt: <em>Doctor Who, Amy/Rory/Eleven, "Space," it says, "is big. Really big. You just won't believe how vastly, hugely, mindbogglingly big it is. I mean, you may think it's a long way down the road to the chemist's, but that's just peanuts to space, listen..." </em></p><p>Rory's been abandoned at an intergalactic jumble sale so he decides to go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rory's Guide to the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rory's Guide to the Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131573) by [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde). 



Right click and save file directly:

 

[M4A](http://life.worktodo.org/podfic/Rory%27s%20Guide%20to%20the%20Galaxy.m4a)

[MP3](http://life.worktodo.org/podfic/Rory%27s%20Guide%20to%20the%20Galaxy.mp3)

[M4B](http://life.worktodo.org/podfic/Rory%27s%20Guide%20to%20the%20Galaxy.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded under the influence of [The Fandom Snowflake Challenge](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/2544.html) day 5 and very strong painkillers


End file.
